Prom Night
by crazy4cullen87
Summary: One Shot of how I want prom to go. It is heavy finchel. Quinn is using Finn for prom queen and when that doesn't happen all hell breaks loose... but through the chaos maybe Finn and Rachel will reconnect.


Ok guys I was off work today and rewatched last nights episode of glee. And after I rewatched the promo for "Prom Queen" about a hundred times I thought maybe with my spare time I would write a one shot about how I would want prom to go. I do not own glee or anything… Just wanted to share with the world what goes on my head between Tuesdays. Please read and review. If I know you like it maybe I will find time to write more. Thanks guys. Enjoy.

RPOV

Prom is this Saturday and I still don't have a date. I asked Sam but he said no. What's wrong with me? If I don't get a date then I will be humiliated. Quinn will look beautiful and Finn will be… Ok, I can't even think about what he will look like. I don't think I can put myself through that quite yet. I think I will go to the auditorium and sing to get my mind off this. Singing always puts me in a better place. The world seems just a tad bit easier after I sing from the heart.

As I was walking to the auditorium I passed by Quinn who was putting up more Prom Queen posters. I politely smiled even though I didn't want to see her at all. She stopped me.

"Hey Rachel excited about prom on Saturday?".

I keep thinking to myself why is she speaking to me. "Yeah I guess so. It should be fun but after that we get to concentrate on Nationals."

"Do you ever think of anything besides glee club? Wait don't answer that, because I already know the answer, no."

"Quinn believe it or not but I do have a social life."

"Really, indulge me. Who are you taking to prom?"

"It's a surprise."

"Haha. You are almost cute, by surprise you mean no one. Honestly I do not understand what Finn saw in you."

"Quinn, why do you have to be so hurtful?"

"I am just trying to get you to see the facts. Without Finn you have no life and since you and Finn will never work out there isn't much hope for you. You need to learn this now so you can concentrate on your life after high school because that is when and only when you will out shine me."

"Quinn I have to go."

I quickly turned away and started to tear up but by God, she isn't going to see her insults affect me. I walked very briskly toward the auditorium, my only outlet for the loneliness that I was feeling.

I opened the swinging door too quickly and I thought that I was about to get hit right in the nose again, it still is very sore after Finn broke it a couple of weeks ago. But right as I was preparing for the inevitable blow someone caught it when I looked up I was so shocked that I fainted.

FPOV

It's a few more days till prom and I am happy and sad about it. Happy because it is something I have been looking forward to since I started high school. Sad because Quinn as taking every bit of joy out of it with this ridiculous campaign for prom king and queen. What about having a good time with out friends and dancing… ok maybe not the dancing but getting spruced up and looking debonair, like James Bond, and taking pictures… ok maybe not the taking pictures either… maybe I'm not as excited as I thought. Then I saw her walking down the hall and it completely took my mind off everything else. She is so beautiful, wait quit thinking about her if Quinn sees me staring then I am in a lot of trouble. She keeps me on a very short leash. I told Quinn I would help her hang posters, oh joy, so I am meeting her in the hallway. Wait Rachel and Quinn are talking I'll just hang back for a second. After what seemed to be a civil conversation Rachel turned around and was almost running toward the auditorium. So I walked to Quinn to see what just happened.

"Hey Quinn, what just happened with Rachel?"

"Umm… nothing we were just talking about prom."

" Ok, why was she upset?"

"Well when I pointed out that she has no social life outside the glee club and no hope of one until after graduation she seemed to get a little upset."

"Quinn, why would say that? That was extremely hurtful."

"Look Finn, she needs to understand the social hierarchy, and she is at the bottom not to mention she is still trying to get my man. She just needed a dose of reality."

" Quinn you are so mean sometimes. I am going to find her make sure she is ok"

"Finn Hudson if you go after her you are in so much trouble."

As I walked away I muffled under my breath "I'm always in trouble."

What have I gotten myself into? I love Rachel, I think I love Quinn but both of them have betrayed me. It's just hard to trust either one. Which doesn't make since because you would think that I would stay away from both of them. Rachel is just so… so… beautiful and sensitive. I know that she cares about me, but I just can barely look at her and think about what she did. When I look at Quinn I don't really see the baby incident anymore which is weird. When Rachel stares at me I go weak in the knees and my heart races. Sometimes I wonder if only I hadn't slept with Santana me and Rachel would be getting ready for prom this weekend and life would be almost perfect. But I try not to play the what if game because you can't change what has already happened. So I finally get to the auditorium and I plow through the swinging doors and there is Rachel lying on the ground with my worst enemy standing over her body….. Jesse St. James…..

"What did you do!"

"What me? Nothing I haven't even talked to her yet. She pushed the door so hard it was going to fling back and hit her so I grabbed it when she realized it wasn't going to hit her she looked to see who caught it and when she saw me she kind of… just… umm… fainted I guess. She is breathing and everything I think she was just really surprised."

"She better be ok or I swear to God…"

"She will be dude.. calm down…"

" I will not calm down…."

"So are you two a couple now Mr. Warrior?"

"No… well its complicated… wait why are you here?"

"You two aren't together? Then why are you no the war path?"

"Its none of your damn business about us and I asked you a question."

"Can I please try and wake Rachel up so I can tell her too."

"I guess.. she better not be hurt Jesse or I swear I am going to pound your face in"

" I didn't do anything"

It took some coaxing but after I petting her hair for a second (she loves that) and I lifted her very gently in my lap she woke up. And I have to admit it did my heart some good to see she was ok and that she was whining my name when she woke up. I haven't heard her say my name like that in what seems like forever. When she came to see looked like an angel. Her hair was on her face and I tucked it behind her ear she also was scared about her skirt riding up but of course I had that taken care of that I am a gentleman. I still haven't seen any of her underwear and I won't until she says I can. Why am I feeling like this? Am I really thinking about Rachel Berry's underwear right now? This should not be happening. I feel so protective of her and shes not even mine. Why the hell is he here? I guess to ruin my life again.

" Rachel can you stand up?"

"Umm.. I think so"

So as Rachel slowly got off the floor she remembered why she fell down in the first place.

RPOV

"So Jesse why are you here?"

"Why hello to you too Rachel.. How are you.. oh me I have been fine… How's college you ask? Great I love it."

"I believe we are far past small talk."

"You may be right. The reason I am here is because I have been booked for your prom."

"You are our entertainment for the prom?

"Yep and I thought I would come home a few days early and go see my old friends at vocal adrenaline."

"So why are you here now?"

"Because, I want to help you beat those guys?"

Rachel and Finn just looked at each other.

Finn said "Is this guy serious?"

"Jesse why should I believe anything you say, the last time I saw you you threw eggs at my head, those poor baby chicks."

"Look Rachel I really am sorry I did that. You don't have to believe me, just know I am here to fix it by helping you win Nationals. Just let me prove it."

"How?"

"Since you and Finn aren't together, do you have a date to prom?"

Rachel was astonished… she was about to be humiliated right in front of Finn.. Damn he probably already guessed anyway.

"Umm.. no. not yet/"

"Great!... I mean not great you don't have a date great that I can take you."

Finn said "OH HELL NO"

Rachel was spinning with emotions. But she thought that she could make Finn jealous so she was going to play along.

"Excuse me? Finn, you didn't ask me so you can't decide who I go with."

"But Rachel… this is slimy Jesse… think about what he did to you…what he did to us. Rachel please don't do this. I'm begging you."

"Jesse I'll go with you as friends. What time are you going to get me?"

Jesse was shocked he never thought that this was going to be this easy. "Umm.. well how about 7?"

"Perfect."

And right as Finn was about to go off again Quinn came storming in the auditorium.

"Look Finn here is your girlfriend. Run along now."

Defeated beyond belief Finn slowly turned around and walked towards Quinn who was fuming. You could tell she was mad from across the room. Rachel stared as Finn walked back out the auditorium. As soon as the doors closed she whipped her head back around towards Jesse.

"Jesse what are you doing here?"

"I already told you?"

"Well just so you know I don't trust you and the only reason I'm going with you is one, because I need a date and two, to make Finn jealous. So just don't try anything but I assure you I am not interested."

"Note taken… see ya at 7."

And with that Jesse walked out of the auditorium and Rachel was left standing there as confused as she was when she walked in.

**SATURDAY- PROM**

FPOV

It's Saturday night and literally prom is in just a few hours now… I should be getting excited Quinn is about to walk down the stairs but all I can think about is Rachel with Jesse. The very idea makes my fists ball and gets my adrenaline pumping. The last few days my life has been a living hell. Quinn's bitch mode is turned up to a million and Rachel has barely talked to me. And just as my thoughts were being consumed by Rachel Quinn descended the stairs. She really did look beautiful. Her hair was pinned on top of her hair effortlessly and her light blue dress made her look like a greek goddess. She looked like the perfect prom queen but the whole time I looked her here I was wondering what Rachel looked like… How she was walking down the stairs gracefully. But Quinn quickly woke me up from my daydreaming after about ten seconds she said…

"Well….."

"Well what Quinn?"

"How do I look you big Log?"

"Oh…. I'm so sorry. Forgive my manners. You look beautiful. You would be crazy not to win Prom Queen." I knew that comment would keep her talking about herself for a while so I could think about Rachel a little bit longer.

When we got to the prom I instantly looked around to spot her… but she wasn't here yet. Quinn decided to go "powder her nose" whatever the hell that meant. I just don't understand girl lingo sometimes. Rachel would have actually said what she was doing. I bet Quinn just wants to go to the bathroom to admire herself. It wouldn't surprise me. I met up with Artie and Puck and was enjoying myself when all of a sudden I heard Mercedes say "Rachel you look so pretty."

And then I turned around. Literally I think my heart stopped. Not only was she beautiful in her soft short light pink gown but she just looked perfect. Not made up too much it still looked like her… just more beautiful if that's even possible. She was giggling thanking Mercedes touching her gown which was adorable. She then looked up from the ground and our eyes met. She first was shy and then she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back… She was perfect I would not have changed a single thing about her… not tonight. And as fast as this perfect moment had started it ended because then Jesse put his arm around her and she looked away. I just don't understand why this is so hard for me. We are broken up. Why do I long for her. I have to get a grip. This night is huge for my girlfriend.. Quinn.. who just so happened to be gone for a really long time… Wow.. I just had a great idea to talk to Rachel and be sly at the same time.

"Hey Rachel. May I just say you look stunning."

" Why thank you Finn. You very handsome yourself. I always knew you would clean up very nicely."

"I was wondering if there is anyway you would do be a huge favor?"

"What is it?"

And right as I was about to ask her to go find Quinn in the bathroom I thought about how that would make her feel. I knew she would compare herself to Quinn and Quinn would probably make a snide comment. She just looked too happy too content… so I changed my mind. I just can't do this tonight.

"Can you fix my flower? I think I put it on crooked."

"Finn of course and just so you know it's called a boutonniere. Us girls call it a boot. Just in case it comes up in conversation."

"Why do you do that?"

Rachel was so surprised" What do you mean?"

"You knew I didn't want to be embarrassed. It just surprises me sometimes how nice you can be."

"Oh Finn…I just… I lo… wait here comes Quinn"

She always ruins everything.

Quinn said" Come on Finn let's go get our picture taken while the line isn't that bad."

"Not that bad? There's like 50 people in line."

"Oh Finn. You have a lot to learn."

The night continued like that. Quinn and I were getting along fine except she would fuss at me when she caught me staring at Rachel. I have to admit I was lucky though since Jesse was the entertainment she was with the girls more that she was with him. Which I liked just fine. Every once in a while I caught her staring too and our eyes would meet and that would be when Quinn grabbed me for a kiss and Rachel would look defeated. It really made me sad. Principle Figgins came on stage and announced that in ten minutes they would be announcing prom king and queen. So of course Quinn ran off to the bathroom again to get fixed before the announcement. This was my opportunity. I was going to ask Rachel to dance while Quinn was gone.

"Hey Rachel, would like to dance with me?"

"Um.. won't Quinn be upset?"

"Right now I don't think I care. You look too beautiful for me not to get at least one dance."

"Well, I guess"

Right as I grabbed her hand they began to play Journey's faithfully which was the song we sang last year at regionals when I told Rachel I loved her for the first time. It was really special to us.

Rachel was shocked. "I can't believe this."

"I know this is kind of crazy."

We spun around the floor like there was no one else there. There was no prom, there was no band, there was no Quinn or Jesse there was only Rachel and me. And I have to admit I really liked that feeling. Her tiny little frame just melted into mine just perfectly. Why is everything so messed up? And just like that it was over the song and the perfect moment she still had rested her head on my shoulder and she didn't move it even when we stopped dancing. She did move it when Quinn stormed up and grabbed her arm and pushed her away.

"Quinn why did you do that?"

"Because she is not going to dance with you! You and me are going to talk about this after the crowning." Quinn then turned to Rachel and said "Bitch, stay away from my man."

And after that Rachel teared up and ran in to the bathroom.

"Quinn why are you so hateful? Just for the record I asked her to dance."

"Wait shut up here is principal Figgins."

Principal Figgins walked unto the stage and said" And your prom king is….Dave Karofsky. And your prom queen is Santana Lopez."

Quinn said," Wait, what? Not that bitch. Hell no." And without another word she also ran off into the bathroom.

RPOV

I was standing in front of the mirror trying to talk to myself so I could be presentable and go back to prom. Then Quinn stormed in.

"You."

"What Quinn?"

"This is all your fault."

"What is?"

"EVERYTHING" And then Quinn started crying and she took one more look at me and she reared back and slapped me with everything she had.

She hit me so hard that I feel down. And Quinn ran out of the bathroom. Then Mercedes ran in after her coming to check on all her girls. Then she saw me on the floor. She helped me up and we went back to the gym. I quickly grabbed my purse and was walking outside and then Jesse saw me holding my face and he jumped off stage and followed us outside. He didn't know about anything going on and he was demanding me tell him who did this. Then all of a sudden Finn came running outside like he had a fire under his feet.

"Rachel what happened?"

"Um.. I'm okay. I think"

"Rachel.. tell me why are you holding your face?"

Finn then walked towards me and slowly moved my hand away to see a bright hand mark.

"Mother Fucker I am going to kill you." Finn said as he was lunging towards Jesse. Then Mercedes spoke up before there could be any more confusion.

"Finn, I saw what happened and this wasn't Jesse's handy work."

"Tell me Mercedes, who did this."

Then we all looked at each other. Finn looked so angry we were scared to tell me but Mercedes said

" Finn don't freak out, but it was Quinn."

"What?"

Then I said" Finn, Quinn was mad she didn't win prom queen. I think she blames me. She was really upset."

" I can't believe she did that to you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just want to go home. Mercedes will you take me home?"

" Of course sweetie."

" NO!" Finn yelled.

"Rachel if you will let me may I please take you home?"

I was shocked that Finn wanted to leave Prom just to take me home.

" Yeah that should be fine."

" Ok, here is my keys. Mercedes will you help her to my car I will be there in just a second. I have to handle something first."

And then he stormed back inside.

FPOV

I was so mad I didn't know what to do. I can't hit a girl but by God I wanted to. How dare she hit Rachel, it wasn't Rachel's fault she didn't win. Then I saw Quinn sitting on the bleachers.

"Quinn, how could you."

" Of course you are going to take her side. What a bitch"

"No. you are the bitch. Why would you hit her?"

"Because this is her fault. If it wasn't for her I could have won tonight."

" I can't believe that something so stupid as a crown would make you slap something who has only been understanding and fair to you. Do you not remember last year at all?"

" Finn Hudson I swear if you don't quit taking her side then we are done."

" I think I'm ok with that. No wait I know I am.. Good Bye Quinn"

Quinn was left with her hands on her hips just staring at me but I didn't care. Quinn only wanted to be with me because on prom and now that didn't work out she could care less. I have to get to Rachel and tell her that I love her. I have been so stupid. And I swear if Jesse tries to get in my way Ill punch him.

So I walked outside to my car and there was Rachel with a swollen face and Mercedes holding her hand.

"I've got it from here Mercedes."

I then got in the truck and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"I am so sorry this happened."

"It isn't your fault."

"So where's Jesse?"

"I told him to leave."

"Oh."

"I can't believe Quinn is letting you take me home."

"Yeah I'm sure she isn't too thrilled about it but we just broke up so I could care less."

"Finn… I'm so sorry if that happened because of me. I'm not so sorry that you aren't together anymore but I'm sorry if you are in pain."

"The only pain I feel is because you are hurt. Quinn was using me and it took all this to see it."

" I really am sorry Finn"

"Rachel, I should be the one apologizing. I am so sorry that it got to this point. There is something so magical about you. You care about people who could care less about you. You are such a good person. I don't deserve you but I want you. Rachel I have been such an idiot. I would never want anyone to hurt you. And the idea of you with Jesse St. James physically makes me want to vomit. Rachel I wanted tonight to be awesome and it just wasn't because I was with the wrong girl. Rachel what I'm trying to say is.. I couldn't keep my eyes off you tonight and I don't want to have to. Rachel I love you."

It took Rachel a second to process everything that was happening. And right when I thought she was going to finally say something she just kissed me. It wasn't a soft happy kiss, it was a deep passionate kiss of longing. When I slipped my tongue into her mouth she touched the side of my face. Kissing Quinn might be like fireworks but kissing Rachel is like bliss, pure bliss. Every hair on my body stands up and my toes curl and I don't ever want to stop not even for air. When she finally pulled away she looked at me and said "Finn I love you too. Now will you take me home?"

"Of course I will"

" My dads aren't home so you can come inside for a while if you like"

"I don't have to do that if you don't want me too."

"Finn… I want you too."

Ok guys…first glee fanfic…. what did you think? Also if I get enough reviews I will write a sequel about later that night filled with plenty of lemons…


End file.
